


Moonlit Prayers - A Story of the Great War

by Evagorn



Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evagorn/pseuds/Evagorn
Summary: A story of Melri Orobas, stalwart member of the Valiant Company





	Moonlit Prayers - A Story of the Great War

The peacefulness of the temple always made Melri’s heart easier. She knelt on the cushion before one of the many incense burners, ears drooped down, hands pressed together in front of her as she prayed. She’d been trained for years to not only know these practices, but officiate over them. And today, she would finally be able to become a priestess. It had been her dream since being a young Mogwai. The priests and priestesses of the temple had always been there to bring that same peace she now felt to the citizens of Dawn District where she called home.

And soon, she’d be able to spread that peace further.

A light step sounded behind her, and Melri’s ears instinctively swiveled towards the sound. She rose – not too hastily, lest it be perceived as impropriety – and faced the newcomer. “Ah,” she said at once, bowing deeply, “Lord Vinea.”

The head priest of the Temple smiled softly at her, and stepped up to place a hand gently on her head while she remained bowed. The touch of the Mog sent a shiver down Melri’s spine, and a warmth bloomed in her Core.

“Melri, my child,” he said, his aged voice flowing sweeter than any incense, “your devotions are pleasing to the gods. Truly, you shall lead the people to paths of devotion not seen in many years.”

As he pulled his hand away Melri rose to greet him. He was an old Tengu, one who had lived since before the Humans had even left for the stars. He practically towered over her in her small Lunar Bunny form, though if she took Human form she knew they would be close to the same height. His feathery wings were practically radiant with color, and his curved beak almost seemed to smile naturally. His wisdom had guided the people here for many years, even if he himself was a native of Pretorricane. The people of Dusk District had nevertheless come to trust his judgement and piety.

Lord Vinea cleared his throat, and the rings on his staff rattled pleasingly as he did so. “Now Melri, your formal induction into the priesthood is at hand. Your final task is to cross the Den to reach the Moon Temple in Dusk District.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Melri replied with another quick bow. “I’ve been preparing myself spiritually for the journey.”

“Ah,” Lord Vinea smiled. “Good girl. I knew you could be depended upon to ready yourself appropriately. Are you prepared?”

Melri took a deep breath. Honestly, she wasn’t entirely sure, but now was not the time to appear indecisive. “Yes. I’m ready.”

“Then go, dear child. And the gods keep thee on thy way.”

* * *

The purple grasses of the Den rolled on before her as Melri hiked. Slung over her shoulder she had a small pack that held a few rations, but was mostly filled with religious items: incense sticks, a small pot to burner, strings of beads, and bottle of sake to be imbibed at the shrine and given to the priests there as a gift. This last gift was of particular interest to Melri, since she had never drank before. She’d seen the way people got sometimes when drinking, and she vowed to keep her composure. Not alcohol was going to make her loose her reverence.

As she walked, she passed other travelers on the way. Some took the time to greet her as though she were already a full-fledged priestess, what with her pleated pants and white kosode. She was quick to inform them that no, she was not a full priestess yet. But soon. Very soon.

It only took about an hour’s leisurely stroll to make her way to Dusk District, and once she reached the outskirts she was greeted by a pair of Cu Siths set up as guards. They had grim expressions, with swords held at the ready. Melri tried to maintain her religious humility before them, though unconsciously judged their posture.

_Sloppy. They’re stances are off, and how casually they hold their swords. I could disarm both of them in a second if I-_

But no. She had chosen the path of peace and devotion now. She could almost feel the comforting weight of her sword in her hand even now. She shook off the delusion and once more faced the guards.

“State your business,” one of them barked at her. He made an effort to sound friendly, though it was clear he was very serious.

“My name is Melri Orobas,” she answered meekly, “I am a devotee from the Sun Temple in Dawn District, come to worship at the Moon Temple. I have a writ from the Elder.” And she produced the note she had been given by Lord Vinea.

The Cu Sith examined this briefly before nodding. “Everything seems fine.” And he smiled. “Welcome, priestess. Han knows we could use a little divine favor in these trying times.”

Melri bowed deeply. It seemed improper to correct him, since her presence seemed to be bringing him peace. And wasn’t that the whole reason she’d started on this religious path?

As Melri walked through the raised gate that let her into Dusk District proper, she reflected on the Cu Siths words. War had recently broken out between Humans and Mogwai after the dastardly betrayal of Han’s Conjurer. Melri knew very little of Humans, and was too young to have known anything about them before their return from the stars. But she had heard stories of the way the war raged. At first, she had wanted to go off and fight. She’d wielded her sword from a young age, and had been the first among her peers to obtain her Human form – and the increase in power that brought. Her family had dissuaded her, and she had been persuaded by their protestations to stay home and pursue her religious studies.

And she couldn’t deny they had been effective. Through communion with the gods, she had found an inner peace that defied any worldly pleasure. She was sure her course was the right one. Even those nights she lay awake and wondered how her fellow Mogwai out there in the field fared.

At last, Melri reached the center of the town. It was bustling with activity, and there was a crowd gathered around the town fountain. Melri’s acute hearing picked up several threads of conversation, but over it she heard a voice that sounded strangely… familiar.

“-not your enemy! I know the war is going on out there, but that’s not the fault of every Human! Most of them just want peace same as you all. You just need to give them a chance.”

The murmurs of disagreement were loud at this suggestions, but the speaker continued to insist upon her point. Religious duties temporarily forgotten, Melri pushed her way through the crowd. She had to see for herself. That voice…

People seemed to recognize her garb, and made way for her to pass, some with bows or other pious gestures. Once Melri cleared through and saw the speaker, and involuntary smile came to her face. “Riss!”

The Kitsune was standing atop the fountain edge in her Human form, gesturing at the crowd as emphatically as any preacher. She spotted Melri, and her face practically lit up. “Melri! Is that you?”

“Yes! What are you doing here?”

Riss held up her hand. “Hold on, lemme finish this.” She turned back to the crowd, gaze growing intense once more. “Listen, I know you all have already felt the effects of this war, even though it’s only been a couple months. We can end this conflict! We don’t have to fight! I know Humans can be reasoned with. Heck, I’ve talked with them myself, and I’ve fought them, which is more than the rest of you can say, I’d bet.”

Though more angry outbursts followed, Melri noted that no one seemed to actual challenge her assertions or dispute her claims. There was outrage, certainly, but no counter arguments.

Finally, a small group of guards muscled their way through the crowd and stood before Riss. “That’s enough, miss. You’re causing a disturbance. Either stop now, or we’ll have to escort you out.”

Riss scrunched her nose in distaste at that. With a shrug, she hopped off the fountain. “Fine, but if anyone of you actually wants to have peace in this war, come find me on the outskirts of town. The Valiant Company would love to have you!” She turned specifically to Melri and gave a wink before marching boldly off.

The crowd continued to grumble as it slowly dispersed. Melri watched with fascination, and for a moment, her Core became treacherous.

_What in Solum is Riss talking about? Valiant Company? And what’s she doing back here? I thought she was traveling Outset?_

The weight of her pack seemed to grow. The Moon Temple was waiting for her. Her devotions.

But her friend…

“Riss! Wait for me!”

* * *

The small fire crackled pleasantly, and its warmth and light pushed back against Dusk District’s perpetual twilight. Melri’s pack was set aside while she and Riss munched on some granola bars Melri had brought with her. Riss had her sword and shield propped nearby, as polished and well-kept as always. Melri was half tempted to reach out and touch the finely honed edge…

“I can’t believe my luck!” Riss exclaimed. “I had hoped to get over to Dawn District eventually and look for you, Mel, but you came to me!” She smiled broadly. “How you been?”

“Good,” Melri answered at once, eyes on her friend. “I’m about to finish my training to be a priestess.”

“Explains the getup,” Riss nodded with exaggerated thoughtfulness. “But wait a sec! A priestess? What’s up with that? I thought you were gonna go fight?”

Melri’s ears dropped just slightly. “I… was persuaded against it. And I’m glad I was. Things sound terrible out there from what I’ve heard.”

Riss’ eyes glazed over, as though she were seeing something else. “Yeah… it’s not great out there, not gonna lie.” A light returned to her vision, and she fixed that piercing gaze on Melri. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t fix things. We _can_ make peace with Humans and end this war if we want to. I’ve seen it for myself first hand.”

“You were saying that in town,” Melri wondered. “What do you mean?”

“I’m glad you asked!” Riss said brightly.

For the next several minutes, Riss began to regale Melri with stories of her escapades. She’d apparently traveled across most of the Den, as Melri suspected, and had indeed moved on to Outset as she’d said. Melri remembered Riss’ visit to Dawn District with immense fondness, which is where the two of them had become friends.

After reaching Outset, Riss had gone on to meet many more Mogwai and Humans, as well as get caught in some serious fighting. According to Riss, a Human Conjurer and her Mogwai had helped Riss out of a tight spot, which was Riss’ first indication that Humans and Mogwai could have peace with each other. But this was solidified when she met a Cat Sith named Alphonso Purson, who now led an ever growing group of mixed Mogwai and Humans called the Valiant Company. Their mission: to find a way to bring Humans and Mogwai together in peace, and stop this terrible war.

Melri listened with rapt attention. Riss wasn’t the best storyteller, but her enthusiasm was undeniable. Melri’s Core sang along with the tale, and the thought of the Valiant Company seemed to speak to that part of her that had wanted to go off to fight when the war first started. Maybe there was a way…

“But anyway,” Riss paused in her exposition and pointed to Melri’s pouch. “What about you? What’s this church training all about?”

And with that, the spell was broken. The tasks before her reasserted themselves upon Melri, and she shook her head as though throwing off the stupor. “Ah, yeah. I need to go to the Moon Temple, actually. It’s my last rite before I can become a full priestess.”

“Oh man, that’s pretty cool!” Riss said happily. “You must be really excited.”

I was, Melri thought. But now…

The silence stretched between them almost to the point of awkwardness. Riss watched her friend with a curious look. Suddenly, her hand was on her sword and she swept it towards Melri. Quick as thought, Melri had conjured her own blade – shrunk to accommodate her smaller form, and deflected the strike.

Melri leapt back and assumed her Human form, donning her normal armor and lengthening her blade accordingly. “What in Han’s name are you doing?”

Riss picked up her shield next in her right hand, sword still held in her left. “That’s the Melri I remember. Come on! For old time’s sake!”

Melri grimaced. She didn’t have time for this-

A blade of concentrated air shot out, and Melri and to backflip to avoid it. She fired her own blade in retort, a beam of light straight from her sword. Riss deflected it with her shield, then charged. Their blades clashed, with sparks flying and gust racing. The campfire twisted and sputtered in the raging gale of their duel.

The two warriors were closely matched, though Melri was out of practice. In the end, Riss managed to sweep Melri’s legs out with her shield, leaving her prone and at the Kitsune’s mercy. Blade point down, Riss smiled as though this were one of the funniest things she’d seen in a long time. “Got you again.”

Melri breathed heavily, though a smile played on her lips as well. “You’re just lucky it’s been a long time since we’ve sparred.”

Riss giggled like a little girl. “Hey, I’ll take whatever edge I can get!” She let her sword disappeared and extended her hand to help Melri up. Riss maintained the grip after they were eye to eye, and gave a look that seemed to puncture Melri’s core. “Just answer me this: are you really happy with this priestess thing? Because if you’d come back with me to the Company, even if no one else here joined us, I’d consider my time well spent.”

“Riss…” Melri said diffidently, “you don’t know what you’re asking me. I’ve promised myself… my family. I…”

Riss shook her head and gave her friend’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “Ah, never mind, then! You’re clearly really serious! Sorry for being a bother.” She stepped back and stretched nonchalantly, as though trying to work away any possible awkwardness. “But hey, thanks for hanging out with me. I thought this trip was gonna be lonely. So thanks for that, Mel.”

Melri’s sword arm hung limply at her side, weapon still grasped. “Of course, Riss. I’m just glad I got to see you before you moved on.”

“Well I’ll be here a couple more days!” Riss pointed out. “I haven’t given up yet. And hey, I’ll probably swing by Dawn District afterwards, s’long as I don’t get called back or nothing! You still goin’ sober?”

Melri blushed furiously. “Well, yes. My family always taught me to avoid drinking.”

Riss guffawed loudly. “One of these days I’m gonna get you good and drunk! I’m excited to see that.”

With nothing left to say, Melri returned to her Lunar Bunny form and picked up her pack. She turned to Riss and did her best to smile. “It was great seeing you, Riss. And I wish you the best. Really I do.”

“Don’t talk so dourly,” Riss waved dismissively. “It’s not like we’ll never see each other again. Even if it’ll have to wait until the war is over, we’ll hang out again, I’m sure.”

Melri nodded. “I’ll hold you to that.”

With final waves of parting, Melri hopped off on her way to the Moon Temple. Though as she went, her pack was the least of the weights that now burdened her.

* * *

Melri completed her ritual at the Moon Temple mechanically. The passion she had set out with now burned sullenly within her Core like the last embers of a long untended blaze. Yet she had practiced it enough that she had little trouble performing. After the lighting of incense, the rote prayers from memory, and the appropriate sounding of bells, she was faced with the last task of pouring the sake for the lord of the Temple, the Mogwai analogous to Lord Vinea back in Sun Temple.

The Cat Sith sat in state on a dark cushion, not really smiling, but not looking with displeasure either as his drink was provided for him. Melri did her appropriate bows and stepped back to allow him to enjoy his drink.

After he had finished, he gave her a stately nod. “You have done well, child. With this, your training is complete. I shall get the necessary token for Vinea to confirm you as a full priestess.”

Melri dipper her head courteously. “Thank you, my lord. It is a great honor.”

The Cat Sith stroked his scruffy chin thoughtfully. “Child, I may be presumptuous in so asking, but your spirit seems troubled. I am not your lord, but I am a guide and helper of Mogwai. Is there perhaps something you wish to speak about?”

His perceptiveness almost caught her off guard, though she attributed it more to her own lack of skill in obfuscation than his sharpness of observation. With a heavy sigh, she said “It’s nothing, my lord. I am simply overwhelmed with the task before me.”

The Yang shook his head. “Never fear, my child. If Vinea sent you to me, I am confident he chose wisely. Come.”

They exited the chamber together and returned to the anteroom. There, a strange gathering greeted them. There was a small group of devotees, mixed priests and priestesses, greeting a group of haggard looking Werewolves. Melri’s instincts kicked in at once upon seeing the predators. Her hand twitched, and it took all her willpower to keep her sword from materializing. She told herself this was as civilized part of the Den, and a Temple no less. These brutes would surely do nothing untoward in the sight of the gods.

The lord of the Temple approached the three Werewolves with a frown. “Brothers, for what cause have you come into the Temple this day?”

The Werewolves, clearly agitated, at least made a show of respect, bowing sloppily. No, that wasn’t it at all. Melri examined them more closely now, and saw that these Mogs were weakened from lack of nourishment. Their eyes were hollow, and they their grab disheveled, something that could only happen if their Core were not being attended to properly.

The one in the center spoke for the three of them in a gravelly voice. “My lord, my brothers and I have come seeking some aid. Our tribe was recently…” he looked to his fellows as if for some kind of permission, or confirmation. He settled at last saying “Displaced. We have been sent by our leader to find food, or medicine, or whatever we can.”

“This is disheartening,” the Cat Sith lord shook his head. “My guess is that you hail from Chopskinsville. Has war already come to you?”

“No, lord,” the Werewolf replied, “though war it felt like. As you might imagine, things have been tight for everyone. But we trust that the servants of the gods might have alms for us.”

The lord shook his head. “I’m afraid I am unable to give you much in material goods. But I shall pray for your cause, children. On my words as lord of this Temple, the gods shall know of your plight.”

Melri, who still stood off to the side listening, found that response deeply unsatisfying. War had not ravaged this area like it had other parts of the Den. She knew there were resources enough to spare some for these poor souls, however little. Why was the lord so hesitant?

The Werewolf seemed equally displeased, and voice his concern. “My lord, I appealed to the village elder and he sent me here, assuring me you could help. We are in dire straits, and even a small bit of assistance will go a long way.”

“Again, I am unable to do more,” the lord insisted, “but if you are unhappy with my importuning the gods on your behalf, perhaps you would that I refrain from doing even that pious work.”

This was almost too much. Melri’s jaw went slack a moment. Is he honestly holding the prayers hostage over these disadvantaged people?

The Werewolves seemed to see their presence was no longer desired, and bowed to take their leave. “Thank you for your time, lord. We will trust your prayers are… efficacious.” With that, they saw themselves out.

Melri watched them go, Core roiling with mixed emotions. Once they were gone she addressed the lord. “My lord, could we not have given them at least something small for their journey back to Chopskinsville? Even if we could not give food for their tribe.”

But the lord shook his head. “It is not prudent to open one’s hand at every beggar who comes, child. The gods know there will be many more like them in the weeks and months to come as long as this war lasts. Part of your role as priestess will be to act with wisdom in situations such as this.”

“I see,” Melri replied, no more mollified by this answer than she was before. “Well, my lord, I must go. Lord Vinea is waiting for me.” And without further ceremony, she darted from the Temple in pursuit of the Werewolves.

She caught them just at the exit of the compound as they deliberated amongst themselves. They watched her carefully as she approached, as though suspicious of her. She bowed cordially, and pulled the few remaining rations – more granola and a few leeks – to the Werewolves. “I know it’s probably not your usual fare, but you could have these for your trip home, at least.”

The Werewolves looked at the proffered food dubiously. “A gift from the priest?”

“From me,” Melri replied. “I… I’m sorry we couldn’t do more for you.”

The one who had spoken before grumbled, but accepted the rations. “Thanks, rabbit.” And with that, he led his men away.

Melri stood there at the compound entrance for a long while, lost in contemplation. She looked back and forth between the gilded halls of the Temple, which she knew held expensive wines, foods stuffs, and treasures. And she watched the bedraggled Werewolves make their sullen way off, greedily munching on her food stuffs that she had brought merely on a whim.

She remembered what Riss had said, then. And in her deepest parts, she was troubled.

* * *

Lord Vinea frowned over the teacup he handed Melri, as much as his beak would allow anyway. “What troubles you, priestess? You seem to have carried a cloud back with you from Dusk District.”

“I’m sorry, my lord,” Melri said a bit too hastily, “I’m just… overwhelmed with the experience.”

Vinea chuckled. “Come, girl. I have known you long enough to know when you are not being honest with me.”

Hard to argue with that. Melri quickly related her experience seeing the Werewolves yesterday, and how the lord of the Moon Temple seemed unwilling to offer any help other than prayers.

Vinea listened silently and attentively. When she had finished her story, he said quite confusedly, “That is his role as a priest. You must understand that. It is up to the Den Militia to organize refugees, Melri.”

“Maybe,” Melri conceded weakly, “but surely they could have done something. Anything tangible to help!”

“He did ask for the military to be contacted, did he not?”

“Yes…”

The Lord sipped his own cup of tea thoughtfully for several minutes. Melri felt too embarrassed to interrupt his meditations, though she fidgeted incessantly.

After an inordinate pause, he seemed about ready to speak, when suddenly another priestess burst into the room. “My lord! A message from Dusk District!”

“What is it, child?” Vinea responded at once.

“Werewolves have attacked the town and taken one of the priests hostage!”

Melri’s ears sharped like swords being drawn.

Vinea became very still, and Melri did not mistake how his eyes darted to her ever so subtly. After a deep breath, he addressed the messenger. “Has the Den Militia been called?”

“I think so, my lord,” she replied, “but there’s no word yet if they’re coming. What should we do?”

“We do what is our duty,” Vinea said without hesitation, “we pray. We importune the gods on behalf of our fellows, and we wait for help to arrive.”

“That’s it?” Melri exclaimed without thinking, rising to her feet. “In a situation like this all you can think to do is pray?”

The lord of Sun Temple trained his aged eyes upon her, though they were inscrutable to her. “My child, as you yourself acknowledged, it is our role to pray at such times. We can do no more, nor less. If that role does not suit you,” and there was a sparkle in his eye then, “perhaps you should do what your Core tells you to do, instead of what others have told you.”

Melri stood dumbfounded. Those simple words cut her through. The fact that Lord Vinea of all people had uttered them was almost more than she could fathom. And she smiled. “My Lord… I think you’re right.”

“Then go, child,” Vinea said, “where you are called.”

* * *

Melri had never run so fast in her life. She stayed in her Bunny form, which enabled her to sprint on all fours faster than merely on two legs. The dark shades of the Den’s grasses rushed by, and obstacles like stones and shrubs hurtled past her vision with only the barest hint of recognition. Panting, she skidded to a halt in front of the gates she had been stopped at the day before.

The Cu Siths were still there, though clearly agitated. “News from Dawn District?” One of them asked.

“I’m here to help,” Melri said after catching her breath. “Where are the Werewolves?”

The same Cu Sith pointed down towards a hilly area not far away. “Are the Militia coming?”

“I don’t know,” Melri said simply, “and frankly right now, I don’t care.” And she was off again.

The path slopped down slightly at first, then rose again, pushing Melri’s limbs to their utmost. At last she reached the top of a small rise, and from this vantage she could look over the surrounding area. Down below her, she saw the Wolves.

There were a half dozen of them now, though Melri recognized the three from Moon Temple. The one who had acted as speaker held one of the priests, a young Cat Sith, by one arm. The Werewolf had a claw hovering near the young Mog’s throat in a defensive gesture, as if he were trying to warn off someone.

And it didn’t take long to see who.

Riss was there, sword and shield ready. She was eyeing the six Werewolves, never letting her gaze linger too long on any one. Though with so many enemies, this wasn’t the most efficient strategy. Even if no other options were open to her.

“We can talk this over,” Riss was insisting. “You’re not helping yourself or your people by doing this. Just let him go.”

“You know nothing!” The Werewolf spat back. “All you city Mogs far away from the fighting, from what’s going on out in the outskirts. You have the gall to tell me to talk things over!”

“Look at me!” Riss retorted. “Do _I_ look like a city Mog? I live out there! I’ve been to Outset! I know better than anyway what’s happening. I want to help. But I can’t as long as you hold that priest.”

The Werewolf seemed to consider her words before shaking his head. “Not until we can get some of the aid we need. I won’t go back empty handed. Not after what we’ve been through.”

“Boss, up there!”

Melri’s ears twitched, and she turned to see one of the other Wolves pointing up at her. She braced herself, assuming her Human form at least, sword drawn.

Riss spared a glace over her shoulder, and her jaw dropped. “Melri! What are you doing here?”

“Do as she says,” Melri stated to the Wolves, not wishing to distract Riss further.

“I remember you, rabbit,” the leader turned on her. “What, here to do the temple’s bidding?”

“I’m here of my own accord,” Melri replied. “And I protested against the Temple’s refusal to give you aid. Not that it matters right now. Let that priest go.”

The Wolf leader snarled. “I’ve given my terms.”

Heaviness settled on Melri, and she shook her head. She then looked at Riss, who was still watching her. Understanding passed between them. There was only one way to get through this. They had fought together too many times not to know what happened next.

Melri raised her sword, and the moonlight gleamed off it in a great flash. The Wolf leader lifted his clawed hand to cover his eyes, and that was the only signal needed.

Riss spun about and let loose a burst of wind. The gale rushed towards the lead Wolf, neatly pushing him away from the priest. That was when Melri leaped. She dove off the top of the hill, dropped nearly twenty feet down to where Riss was waiting. Her friend braced her shield, and Melri landed with both feet on the metal with a bone-jarring thud. She managed to keep her posture, and Riss hurled up with all her might while Melri kicked off at the same time. The momentum of the toss sent her sailing in an arc as smooth as the waning moon.

While still in mid-air, Melri twisted and used her energy blades to cut in two different directions. She aimed for the two wolves who were still near the priest, striking them both and knocking them down. She stuck the landing, and sprang at the Wolf leader. He had recovered from Riss’ sudden off-balancing attack, and made to recapture his prisoner.

Melri’s sword met him first, and she clashed off the edge of his claws. He skidded back only a moment before howling in rage and hurling himself back at her. She nimbly skipped aside, slashing at his arm as he passed. The attack left a long gash along his arm.

He recoiled, clutching the wound, before point at her with murder in his eyes. “Kill her, you idiots!”

The first two Melri had cut were still recovering, but the three remaining made a dash for her. Riss interposed herself first. She bashed one wolf in the face with her shield, sending him tumbling head over heels across the ground. Another she tripped with a low cut of wind that lifted him clear off the ground. The third was Melri’s, and she sent him sprawling with a blast of light fired from her sword. Her Affinity gave her an immense advantage in this contest, so that even outnumbered, she felt no fear.

The Werewolves were in disarray, and Melri took the opportunity to charge at their leader once more. He lifted his claws once more to fend her off, but the blister rays of moonlight from her weapon staggered him. She did a low, sweeping kicking, and the brute fell prone.

She leveled her sword at him then, expression hard. “Surrender.”

The Mog glared at her, rage clearly still evident in his posture. But reluctantly, he lowered his arms and let his paws rest, backs down, on the grass. His fellow Wolves soon followed suit.

The priest, who had fled from the scene as soon as he’d seen an opening, now crept slightly closer back to get a better look. He saw that Melri seemed to have things under control, and hazarded a quiet question. “You’re a priestess, aren’t you? Did the lord of the Temple send you?”

Melri glanced at him, and shook her head. “No, to both questions.”

Riss gave Melri an odd look, though said nothing.

The Wolf leader snorted as he looked up at Melri. “Well, now what? You going to kill me? Turn me in to the Militia?”

“Again,” Melri said evenly, “no to both questions.”

“Then what do you want?”

Melri closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had thought she’d known the answer to the question before she’d set out here. She’d had an answer back when she’d been at Moon Temple, and even before that. Now? What _did_ she want? What was she really trying to accomplish? Obviously she’d wanted to help the priest, but she always wanted to help these Werewolves, and also end the war. She had thought that being a priestess would help her do that. Not anymore.

Riss standing nearby caught her eye once more. _Hadn’t she been recruiting yesterday?_

The Wolf leader winced, and Melri saw that the wound she’d given him was still bleeding. “Hold out your arm,” she instructed.

With narrowed eyes, the Mog complied. Melri raised her weapon, and naturally he shrank from her. But before he could totally retreat, she cut down with her blade, unleashing a beam of healing light that totally restored the damage she’d done with the first cut. The Werewolf stared at his healed arm in wonderment.

“Go,” Melri said staunchly. “Take your pact and leave this place. I will tell the Militia – if they ever bother to show up – that you fled before you could be apprehended.”

The Werewolf hardly looked convinced. “Just like that?”

“I…” Melri hesitated, and let some of her own turmoil surface, “I know you have suffered… a lot of Mogwai have. I can’t judge you for what you’ve done. But,” and she donned her staunchness once more, “if I find you again trying to commit such acts, remember that I can harm as easily as I can heal.”

Slowly, the Werewolf nodded. He rose and beckoned his people over. Without another word, they gathered around him and began to make their way into the fields. Soon, they crossed behind a ridge and were out of sight.

Melri turned to the priest whom she had rescued. “If you have any gratitude for what I’ve done to help you, you’ll join him in keeping the secret.”

The Cat Sith nodded once. “I will. I promise.”

“Then go home,” she said with a heavy sigh. “The gods know you need it.”

He didn’t wait to be told twice, and soon his twin tails were all Merli saw as he dashed away.

When she and Riss were alone, Riss turned to her with that same odd look from before. “Hey Mel, did I hear you right? Did you tell that priest that you weren’t a priestess?”

Melri shook her head. “Yeah, I did.”

“Uh, forgive me for asking, but isn’t that what you told me you were doing yesterday?”

“It’s… complicated.”

The two friends stood in silence for a bit. Melri was lost in her thoughts, debating what the right course of action was. Finally, she decided there was no use doubting anymore. She had made her choice to reject that path that had been laid out for her before. Now, she would seek a new path.

“Riss, what was that you were talking about before about the Valiant Company?”


End file.
